<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faker by Bitterpotato00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435290">Faker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00'>Bitterpotato00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate title: Gold is angry at FRLG Red and wants RBGY Red back, F/M, Gold is saltyyyyyyyy, M/M, NSFW, SpecialShipping - Freeform, polishipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the thing about Red. He knew how to act, and he knew what role he was expected to play. But Gold would fuck the mean into him.</p><p>In which Red is hiding his true character, and Gold is tired of hiding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gold/Red (Pokemon), PoliShipping - Relationship, Red/Yellow (Pokemon), SpecialShipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dirty fucking tease. </p><p>He was a dirty fucking tease, with all his silly little stupid smiles and waves to all his  adoring fans. Faker. He didn’t give a shit about any of them. He’d pass them by on the street with no reaction, normally, but that was the thing about Red. He knew how to act, and he knew what role he was expected to play. </p><p>So nice, and caring, and compassionate, and sweet, and handsome, and perfect. Gold found him so perfect it was sickening. He made him want to tear his hair out in rage. </p><p>He wasn’t stupid, and neither was Red, even though Red knew how to play that too. Just full of games, the two of them; full of games that they constantly played with each other, knowing or not. Gold knew Red was playing him for a fool, and he didn’t appreciate it in the fucking least. Those little genuine smiles didn’t fly over his head. He didn’t forget about them, nor did he forget the feeling of Red’s hand on his shoulder, or his encouraging remarks. But Red played it like he was so saintly and so above a shithead like Gold, someone who was well known as a rude, cheating, house-breaking piece of garbage. His little fan girls probably thought it was just another act of charity by their fucking messiah of a champion. Cute. Adorable. How fucking nice of him. </p><p>Gold wanted to demolish him, grinding his pathetic little body into the ground before holding him up to the world as the wriggling worm that he really was. Let them laugh and point at him like they had at Gold for years. </p><p>Because he was no better. He was worse. At least Gold was an asshole at the surface- he didn’t try to hide who he was. </p><p>Red took him as a fucking idiot. How did he expect to string him along before dropping him in the dirt and waltzing away? Did he not know how frustrated he made him? Stringing him along by flirting with him and leading him to his room in Pallet to kiss and cuddle. Stringing him along by fucking him in the dark, obviously because he was so ashamed of himself, not for stringing his junior along, but for the sheer action that shook his bed and tore moans out of their mouths. </p><p>An actor isn’t allowed to play two parts at once: Red couldn’t be a faggot fucker then turn around and smile and giggle with Yellow practically clinging to his arm. Was Yellow supposed to be competition to him? She wasn’t shit. She didn’t have the balls to tell Red what a fake he was to his face like Gold did. He’d fuck her even if she did, like he did to Gold straight after he insulted him. Maybe he was into degradation. Nasty bitch. </p><p>But Gold could outdo her with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. Red wouldn’t even know what hit him. </p><p>Gold would wipe that kind smile off his face and tear the clothes from his perfect body. He’d paint that godly neck and chest and stomach red and purple with his tongue, make him look as lovingly ugly as he could, make him bear his mark as taken and fucked. He’d feel those firm muscles with his knuckles, repeatedly, just to see how Red twisted and contorted handsomely in an attempt to get away. He’d fuck him raw. Have Red feel like the slimy sissy he really was, so full and pulsing with a cock inside of him. Break open his perky ass and thrust until he burst all over those luscious abs. Let Red be ashamed of the sexy little mess he made, all over himself, all because of another man. </p><p>Gold would fuck the mean into him. His abuse would bring about who Red really was: the hissing, angry, nasty bug who laughed with him over the misfortune of others up in his room when he let his character go. Then the asshole in his soul would come out, and Gold would hold it over his head, with pictures, perhaps, just to see the fear and hate in his glowering crimson eyes. After that he’d fuck him again. Again, because Red was as much of a faggot as him, just as lowdown and filthy and depraved. </p><p>He’d break up with Yellow and be with him. No more pretending. </p><p>Gold snapped out of his thoughts when the door before him opened. </p><p>He smiled. </p><p>“What’s up, Red?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>